My Son's Friend
by Sw33testAgOny
Summary: Sasuke's son brings home his soccer buddy Naruto and Sasuke starts to fall for his son's friend and Naruto start to have feelings too. What’s a father to do? And how will his son take it when he finds out? OOC,sasunaru, and other pairings listed inside.
1. Chapter 1

**M**y **S**on's **F**riend

**Summary:** Shin brings home his soccer buddy Naruto and Sasuke starts to fall for his sons' friend. What's a father to do? And how will Shin take it when he finds out? OCness

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, ShikaTema, NejiTen, KibaHina, KakaIru, and more later on!

**Disclaimer:** Never have, and probably never will own Naruto…

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!" Shin shouted as he ran to the kitchen. A blue eyed blonde stood in the doorway waiting for his friend. A raven haired male with his reading glasses on came down the spiral stairway. The male looked up from his book to see the blue eyed angel in his doorway and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. The blonde looked at Sasuke and smiled and politely bowed his head. "Ah! Hey dad, hope you don't mind me bringing home a friend. He's from my soccer team." Shin said as he made his way to the door to hand his friend a water bottle.

"Hello Mr.Uchiha, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled up at the tall male and held his hand out. Sasuke didn't respond and Naruto looked at the raven oddly.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Shin asked his father.

Sasuke quickly came out of his daze and took Naruto's hand and shook it. Naruto smiled and shook back.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you can stay as long as you'd like."

"Me and Naruto are gonna be in the game room dad. Let's go!" Shin said as he grabbed Naruto by the elbow and dragged him away.

Naruto lay sprawled on the couch as Shin went upstairs to take a shower. Sasuke went into the game room to check up on his son and Naruto but only finding the sleeping blonde. Sasuke looked down to Naruto lovingly and brought his fingers to the blondes scarred cheeks.

"Shin's lucky to have a friend like you." Sasuke said. Naruto leaned into the touch and sighed. A small smile graced Sasuke's face as he watched Naruto sleep.

Shin trotted down the spiral stairs to wake Naruto so he can go home. 'Its pretty late, I wonder if he's awake ye…' as shin looked through the glass slide door he saw his father standing in the game room. 'What's he doing?' Shin walked over to the glass door and deliberately made noise to get his fathers attention. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Ah, I came to check on you and Naruto but you were gone." Sasuke said as he turned to his son. "I think it's time for Naruto to go home, its getting late." Sasuke said as he walked past his son and into the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto, get up." Shin said as he shook the blondes shoulder.

"Mmmn… fifteen more minutes'… auntie…" Naruto mumbled as he rolled over onto his right shoulder. Shin sighed and decided to wake him up the way his father did.

"Snooks!" shin shouted. Right then a young German shepherd slid across the wood floor and slid into Shin's feet. Shin smiled down at Snooks and looked over to the still sleeping blonde. "_Sigh_… you sure are a heavy sleeper." Shin bent down and looked Snooks in the eyes. "Okay Snooks… 'Wake- up'." Snooks eyes lit up by the command and bounded over to the couch and attacked Naruto's face with slobber as he hoped up and down.

"Gaaaaah! Get off!" Naruto yelled as he shoved the dog to the side and off the couch. "Grossss…" Naruto mumbled as he tried to wipe the dog slobber off his face.

"Don't worry Naruto, you need a shower anyway." Shin chuckled as he rubbed Snooks head. "Its almost dark out, you should get home."

"Oh… you're right." Naruto said as he got up from the couch and followed Shin to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school. And tell your dad I said bye." Naruto said.

"See ya!" shin said as he shut the door and walked into the kitchen where his father was. "Hey dad. Naruto told me to say goodbye to you for him." Shin said as he opened the fridge.

"So you made a new friend?"

"Yeah, he's a cool kid. He's a sophomore."

"A sophomore? Aren't you a senior?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as he stared up from his paper work.

"Yeah, but he made the J.V. team and we varsities had to do a drill with them and… yeah that's it." Shin said as he took the carton of orange juice out.

Shin screwed off the lid and was about to drink but got smacked up side the head by his father.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No drinking from the carton!" Sasuke said as he took the orange juice away from shin.

"Oh yeah… why don't you get that stick up your ass removed…" Shin mumbled.

"What was that." Sasuke said as he glared at his son.

"W-w-what was what dad?" Shin said as he took two steps back.

Sasuke gave Shin a small smile and walked up to his son.

……………………………

"Daaaaaaaaad! Let me in!" Shin shouted as he pounded on the house door. Shin slid into a sitting position and stared up at the sky. "Stupid bastard…" Suddenly Snooks came out the doggy door and sat in front of Shin wagging his tail. "Okay Snooks go to my room and get the key on my desk. Go on boy." Shin said as he pushed Snooks back through the doggy door. Moments later Snooks bounced out the doggy door happily. "Good boy Snoo-" Shin stared at the smiling young pup and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, because Snooks came back with his chew toy.

Shin spent 5 hours outside. While Snooks chewed on his chew toy next to the mad brunette.

"Hey Shin!"

"Oh, hey Naruto" Shin said as he opened his locker. "Ummmm…. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What?"

"Well the varsity team and I are going to a party, and I'm spending the night at Nejis' house, so can you tell my dad?"

"Umm… sure no prob." Naruto said with a grin. Shin nodded and shut his locker.

Knock

Knock

Sasuke put down his reading glasses and walked down the spiral stairway. Sasuke looked through the glass of the door and smiled lightly before opening.

"Well this is a surprise." Sasuke spoke as he looked around "Where's Shin at?"

"Shin told me to tell you that he'll be at a party with the varsity team and then spend the night at his friends' house." Naruto smiled.

"Is that all?" Sasuke said. Naruto furrowed his brows and looked at his feet. Sasuke smiled and moved to the side. "Would you like to come in?" Naruto quickly looked up and nodded his head.

Sasuke shut the door and walked into the kitchen with Naruto close behind.

"Sit." Sasuke said as he got out a glass of milk and a plate of cookies. "Here." Sasuke said as he took a seat on the other side.

"Thanks!" Naruto shouted as he took a cookie and shoved it in his mouth. Sasuke looked up and noticed that Naruto was staring.

"What?"

"No offense but… you and shin look nothing alike."

"He hasn't told you?" Sasuke chuckled softly as he stared at Naruto. Now Naruto was curious and leaned forward in his seat. "Well you see… Shin isn't my real son; I adopted him when he was twelve."

"Oh… so… umm how old are you?"

"Hahah, I'm only 27." Naruto stared at Sasuke for a long moment. "You know… he makes me feel old when he calls me 'dad'. He only does that because he always wanted to say that." Sasuke smiled at the thought. Naruto looked at Sasuke and stood up. "What's wrong?" Sasuke said as he stood up as well, worriedly looking over the blonde. Naruto turned and walked out of the kitchen and to the door. "Naruto! What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Its not you…"

"Then what?" Sasuke was suddenly pulled by the collar of his shirt and kissed roughly. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as Naruto's were closed tightly. When they parted, tears escaped Naruto's eyes.

"I'm… s- sorry…" Naruto cried as he hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke still in shock looked down at the blonde. Sasuke sighed and patted Naruto's head and smiled. Naruto wouldn't let go as he cried into Sasuke's shirt.

"Shhhhhh… calm down." Sasuke spoke as he combed his fingers through his golden locks. Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin up and looked Naruto in the eyes. Sasuke smiled lovingly and bent down slowly and kissed Naruto softly on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened in shock but then slowly closed as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

* * *

**Review and tell me what u think. I also take request if you have any! In the next chapter I'm thinking of making Sasuke as the new English teacher! so it would be easier for me to put the other characters in! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings**: sasunaru, nejigaa, itadei, kibahina, kakairu, shikatem and others later on

**Declaimer**: I do not own Naruto characters

**A/N**: I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!" Shin looked around but no answer. Shin headed into the living room and nothing. Shin turned his head when he heard the door opening. "Dad, What are you doing out so early?" shin said as he looked at his dad suspiciously.

"I went for a walk." Sasuke said as he pointed down to Snooks who had his mouth open and his breathing was fast. Sasuke unlatched Snooks leash and he ran into the kitchen to his water bowl.

"So did Naruto come by?" shin said as he looked at his father.

"Yes… yes he did." Sasuke said as he took off his coat. Shin looked at his dad in wonder and left to his room.

* * *

"Naruto! You're actually late today." Kiba shouted as he walked up to his friend. Naruto opened his locker and took out his books. "So how was hanging out with the varsity captain go?" Kiba grinned as he and Naruto headed down the semi crowded hallway.

"It was interesting… I learned a lot of things about him." Naruto said to Kiba with a light smile.

_BRRIIIING! BRRIIING!_

"Shit! The bell! Run Kiba!" Naruto said as he dashed down the hallway.

"Naruto! Watch out!" Kiba shouted.

_Bam!_

"Ouch…" Naruto breathed out as he rubbed his head.

"Here." A voice said as he reached down to the blonde.

Naruto cracked open one of his eyes to see a pale hand in front of him and reached out. Naruto was pulled up off the ground and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and noticed that the others hand was still gripping his. He followed the pale arm up to a familiar face.

"S-Sasuke!?" Naruto smiled widely. Sasuke smirked down at the excited blonde and let go of his hand. "What are you doing here?" Naruto said as Kiba came up from behind.

"Well… the school called me to offer me a teaching job and I took it." Sasuke said.

"Really!? Great!" the blonde shouted in joy.

"Naruto, who is this guy? How do you know him?" Kiba asked in curiosity.

"Ah! This is Sasuke Uchiha, Shin's dad." Naruto explained.

"Naruto? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" A man spoke.

"Oh! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto smiled at the man behind Sasuke.

"Your Sasuke Uchiha right, the new teacher for room 215?" Iruka smiled.

"215!? That's my first class!" Naruto interrupted with excitement. Sasuke looked over to the overjoyed blonde and smirked.

"Well then, we should all head over there together." Sasuke spoke as he smirked down to the smiling blonde and he turned to the brunette.

"Oh of course. C'mon boys." Iruka said as he led the group through the hallways.

The grouped entered the classroom only to witness all the student off there seats and scattered all around the classroom. Iruka frowned and looked over at the teacher's desk at the gray haired man whose face was buried into a small orange book.

"Kakashi! What the hell- I told you to look after the class!" everyone in the class fell silent and slowly made their way to their desks. Kakashi lowered his book and looked over to the angry brunette and smiled. 'So cute.' He thought.

"Chill out Iruka-sensei." Kiba said as he walked around his old teacher to his desk followed by a chuckling blonde. Kakashi got up from his chair and walked over to the two men.

"You must be Sasuke. I hear a lot about you. I love your book." Kakashi said as he shook Sasuke's hand.

"Thanks. I'll take over from here though." Sasuke said as he released Kakashi's hand and walked over to his desk in the front-middle of the class.

"Lets go Kakashi." Iruka sighed out. Kakashi grinned at the brunette and followed close behind.

"Okay class. I'm your knew teacher Sasuke Uchiha." Giggles and whispers erupted in the classroom by the female students. Naruto frowned and glared at as many girls he could see. Sasuke rubbed his temples and sighed. 'This is gonna be a long year…' Sasuke thought as he glanced over to an angry blonde. 'I can't do this…'

* * *

The bell for break rang and the students packed there things and left the classroom chattering to one another. Naruto stayed in his seat and watched Sasuke intently. Sasuke stared over his shoulder as he erased the white board of the notes and possible test questions.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke turned to the voice and smiled as Naruto went around his desk and leaned on it.

"Yes Uzumaki?" Sasuke said as he turned toward the smiling blonde.

"Do you like me Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he sat on top of the desk. Sasuke's raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do but… we barely know one another." Sasuke said as he leaned back onto the whiteboard. Naruto smiled slightly.

"I understand… but I like you a lot. The first time I saw you my heart raced but I tried to ignore it." Sasuke stared at the blonde and looked down at his feet. "Plus, Shin told me a lot bout you."

'This is going to be complicated…' Sasuke thought as he watch Naruto push off the desk and stand right in front of him. "Naru-"

"Please? Give me a chance; I know you think I'm just a kid but…" Naruto said as he tiptoed up to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke hesitantly kissed Naruto back as Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck. Sasuke broke the kiss and pushed Naruto back softly.

"I've been thinking about what happened. Naruto I think your moving way too fast. I think you should slow down and think things over." Sasuke finished as he stared into his sky blue eyes. 'Crap… I shouldn't have let it get this far…' Naruto thought for a minute and frowned.

"But-"

"There you are!" Shin shouted as he walked into the room. "Hey dad, how's your first day?" Shin asked as he slumped into a desk in the front. Naruto didn't turn toward Shin but looked at Sasuke seriously. Sasuke sighed and walked around Naruto.

"It was good actually. How's your 0 and 1 period classes go?"

"Horrible! The teachers are so boring I almost fell asleep if it wasn't for my science teacher who stared at me... creepy guy. for some reason he likes snakes a lot ." Shin shivered. Sasuke smirked down at his son and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Naruto! Why so quiet?" Shin called leaning to the side to see Naruto. Naruto slightly flinched and shifted to his left foot. "Dad… did you get Naruto in trouble? on the first day too? you're too cruel!" Shin said teasingly to his father. Sasuke looked toward the blonde who was yet to say a word.

_BRIIING! BRIIING!_

"Ah, the bell! See ya later dad!" Shin shouted as he rushed out the door which closed slowly behind. Sasuke turned to Naruto who turned and stared at him.

"You should get to class." Sasuke spoke.

"Sasuke… I know you like me and I like you…" Naruto spoke softly. "It's not a little childish crush like you implied before." Naruto said as he stepped closer. Naruto leaned into Sasuke and kissed him. Sasuke's eyes widened as he was pulled down closer and closer by Naruto. Naruto let go and nuzzled into Sasuke's exposed neck.

'Crap' Sasuke thought as he felt Naruto's lips on his neck.

"Naruto… we can't…" Sasuke said as he tried to pull the blonde off. Sasuke's head started to spin. 'I can't do this… not with him…' but Sasuke couldn't deny the attraction he had toward the blonde but would risk ruining his reputation and job for something he wasn't quite sure of. Sasuke gently caressed Naruto's cheeks and pushed him way gently. "Get to class… we'll talk about this later." Sasuke said as he pointed to the door. Naruto grabbed his bag and stopped at the door and turned his head.

"Nothing you can say will change my mind about us." Naruto said with a grin. "See ya." Sasuke just sighed and slumped into his seat.

"What a couple you two make." A lazy voice spoke. Sasuke shot up from his seat and stares wide eyed at the boy. "Calm down, I wont tell anyone." He said as he sat in one of the desks. Sasuke glared at the teen.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru said as he rested his head on his arms. Sasuke stared down at the lazy teen and sighed.

"What is it that you want?"

"Nothing. I was just passing by when I saw you and little Naru kiss." He said bordly making pretend circles on the desk top. "You know Naruto's not the little defensive kid you think. When he's serious about something he means it." Shikamaru said looking up to the intrigued raven.

"You know what I should do?" Sasuke asked Shika who smiled. Sasuke knew he was one of Naruto's friends.

"Nothing. You could try and try to push him away but… you'll eventually give in to him. Everyone does. He has a strange effect on others." Shikamaru said as he got up. "He's the type thats doesn't listen to what you have to say sometimes so why bother try to deny your actual feelings?"

"We'll I'll make sure that doesn't happen. And what feelings? We barely know one another." Sasuke spoke as he crossed his arms. "Plus, why aren't you in class? Are you a junior?" Sasuke said off topic.

"More like senior. And yes I'm late so do you mind giving me an excuse note?" Shika said expectantly.

"Do I have a choice." Sasuke drawled as he turned to his desk and wroth an excuse on a small sheet of paper. "There, now get to-"

"Shika! There you are! Why aren't you in class!?" a girl with four pony tails sticking out from the back of her head shouted at her lazy boyfriend.

"Ah, hey Temari." Shika said at the annoyed girl.

"Sensei's mad, so let's go." She spoke as she grabbed Shika's hands. Sasuke stared at the couple and shook his head.

'This is gonna be a year to remember for sure.' Sasuke thought.

* * *

**Well? What'd you think? I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading and review!**


End file.
